Outsider
by Descendent
Summary: Lance sits alone in a park, while contemplating his relationship with Kitty to the tune of Staind's Outside


Outsider

Yea… This idea just popped into my head as I was writing the last chapter. I wanted to do a flash back scene, but really couldn't find a place to put it. So, here's a first in a while. Just a regular Brotherhood fic. Takes place after the series ended.

P.S. I don't own the song, Staind does. So please don't sue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Park

A slow strumming began to waft throughout the park, before a low voice joined it.

"_And you… Can bring me to my knees…Again… All the times…That I could beg you please…In vain…All the times…That I felt insecure…For you…And I leave…My burdens at the door…_" Lance sat on a bench slowly strumming his guitar as he looked at the lake. He was focused on his music as he played. He thought back to when he joined the X-Geeks, just to get closer to Kitty. God was that a washout.

"_But I'm on the outside…And I'm looking in…I can see through you…See your true colors…'Cause inside your ugly…Your ugly like me…I can see through you…See to the real you…"_ Lance sang in a low tenor, the rich sound of his voice flowing between the two. The chilly night air made for a relatively deserted park as Lance continued to play for his unknown audience.

"_All the times…That I felt like this won't end…It's for you…And I taste…What I could never have…It was from you…All the times…That I've cried…My intentions…Full of pride…But I waste…More time than anyone…" _Lance's voice carried throughout the surrounding environment. He thought back to the final battle with Apocalypse. Seeing her on the ground, not moving. He thought it was over; there would be no second chance…or third chance in reality. He was so relived when he felt a strong pulse, as he smoothed her hair.

"_But I'm on the outside…And I'm looking in…I can see through you…See your true colors…'Cause inside your ugly…Your ugly like me…I can see through you…See to the real you…" _Lance hated her. He loved her. She hated him. She loved him. He didn't know what was what anymore. There was the parking lot, when she called him a 'Hood. There was the X-Mansion where she kissed him. There were the numerous battles where she called him a loser. And then there was when she asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He thought he had figured her out. He thought that she liked him as much as he liked her.

"_All the times…That I've cried…All this wasted…It's all inside…And I feel…All this pain…Stuffed it down…It's back again…And I lie…Here in bed…All alone…I can't mend_

_But I feel…Tomorrow will be OK…" _Lance thought back to the after party. They had all just beat down Apocalypse, and he and Kitty were standing around talking. He had muttered something stupid about the X-Geeks not being able to do anything right, which was true. She snapped at him and began to chew him out another one. She shouted at her, the ground shook, powers were exchanged, a giant brawl happened. Magneto and Xavier decided to leave and go get drunk with Logan and the other adults as the kids ducked it out. He could be so stupid. He had her back, and then ruined it all in less than three hours.

"_But I'm on the outside…And I'm looking in…I can see through you…See your true colors…'Cause inside your ugly…Your ugly like me…I can see through you…See to the real you…"_ Lance finished. He strummed his guitar for a few more seconds, before putting it down.

"So I'm ugly now?" Kitty asked. Lance whirled around to see Kitty standing behind him.

"Yea. Just like me." Lance smirked.

"Well. You're not ugly at all, so I guess that makes me pretty damn cute." Kitty replied as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"I thought I was a jerk?" Lance asked.

"You are. But you're my jerk. Remember." Kitty said with a smile.

"So are we still a we?"

"I would hope so." Kitty smiled.

"Same here Pretty Kitty. Same here." Lance said simply.

"Lance. I hate that name." Kitty said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. There you go. Just another random idea I had floating in me head. Take care all. Peace out

Descendent


End file.
